Typically, a network/telecom domain may be tested before introducing a new feature to a router or a switch present in the network/telecom domain It is to be noted that the introduction of the new feature may impact adversely to the network/telecom domain by generating one or more errors. In order to rectify the error, the network/telecom domain may undergo at least one of a functional testing and a regression testing for identifying the error.
Generally, the regression testing is performed automatically/manually and followed by a debugging process. In order to do so, multiple events of test suites are created, and one or more automated scripts are attached to the test suites. Each script may contain one or more test cases. Further, upon triggering of the events, manual debugging process for failed test cases is performed. It must be noted that manual debugging process may not be proficient enough to identify each and every error prevailing in the network/telecom domain Further, it is observed that some of the errors get reported even after passing a test case execution. Thus, it is of a paramount concern to identify the errors as such type of errors hinder the productivity. In addition, it becomes cumbersome to identify and troubleshoot such type of errors manually as real errors often get unidentified.